deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotori Itsuka VS Shana
Kotori Itsuka VS Shana is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kotori Itsuka from the Date A Live Light Novel and Shana from the anime/manga series Shakugan no Shana. (VS image created by TheOmegaCookie) Description Humans that gained pyrokinetic abilities from strange entities. Whose fire will be extinguished? Interlude Wiz: The elements, tamable by some, and beloved by others. Boomstick: Of course, we've all imagined of wielding an element and we have our preferences on which is the best. Wiz: But now, we put the more destructive element against itself: fire. Boomstick: Not to mention they're both hot-tempered. Wiz: Kotori Itsuka, a commander of Ratotskr and is known as the Spirit Boomstick: And Shana, the Flame Haze contracted with the Crimson God Alastor. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kotori Itsuka Wiz: Over thirty years ago, a Spacequake hit Japan and caused the death of thousands. Boomstick: One of the possible people who could have been behind it is the Spirit classified as ''' Wiz: While it's not confirmed, we do know one thing about this Spirit: it has Sephira Crystals, mysterious round gems that serve as the core of a Spirit. '''Boomstick: But if a human female touches it, they become a Spirit! Wiz: And the first person that is known to have this happen is Kotori Itsuka. Boomstick: Before this, she was a single child of the Itsuka household, until her parents adopted a boy named Shido. Wiz: Then their seemingly normal lives turned when she was given a Sephira Crystal. Boomstick: While he somehow gained the ability to seal Spirits, she became a Spirit by the codename ''' Wiz: After this incident, not only didn't they remember what happened, but Kotori was recruited by a Spirit organization Ratatoskr. '''Boomstick: And it just so happened she set fire to a fair portion of the city. How does one not even remember? Wiz: No idea, but I do know one thing: she kept this organization secret from everyone she knew, including her brother. Boomstick: Well, backstory aside, I presume that because she's called , she manipulates fire. Wiz: Actually, yes, though she does produce her own fire as well. Boomstick: She also wields a massive axe in her Spirit form known as Camael. Wiz: Correction: it's actually a halberd, which is similar to an axe, but is longer. Boomstick: Whatever. Wiz: Its blades are actually covered in flames, which makes getting hit all the more painful. Boomstick: And yet it doesn't have one form. No, it has two! Wiz: She is capable of transforming her halberd into a cannon, which uses her own flames to charge, and while it does take a bit of time to charge up, once it's fired, the effects are devastating. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when she destroyed a satellite that would've leveled Tenguu city! Wiz: And that's not all, she has the ability to regenerate from wounds. Boomstick: As long as she has Mana, she can survive some of the most devastating attacks. Wiz: Not that she can't handle attacks anyway. Due to her Astral Dress, her durability rises beyond that of a normal human. Boomstick: She also has a great amount of strength, can fly and can take hits like a champ, along with the ability to summon Spacequakes, which can kill anyone who's consumed by it. Wiz: But despite this, the nature of her powers can make them go rampant. Boomstick: Yeah, when she took the Sephira Crystal, her power nearly consumed the city in flames, and she effectively becomes a battle maniac. Wiz: Which is why she only uses her powers as a last resort. Boomstick: Too bad she can't fight without it. Also, even though she has a large Mana pool, when it runs out, she reverts back to human form. Wiz: Yet this general won't go down without a fight. Shana Wiz: There's only a handful of series that make normal humans seem powerless. Boomstick: And if you thought Attack on Titan excelled in how terrifying it was, Shakugan no Shana excels much more in the depressing department. Wiz: Considering unnatural beings feed on the souls of humans in frozen time, it does have a hint of powerlessness. However, there are a few people who aren't just immune to this effect, but fight the Denizens. Boomstick: The majority of them are Flame Hazes and, to say the least, it's not the best life to live. Wiz: Of course, the most known one is Shana, who may look like a twelve year old, but has an unknown age. Boomstick: How's that even possible? Also, wouldn't it make it awkward for future relationships? Wiz: I don't know, but before she was a Flame Haze, she was a mere human who got caught in the Great War between the Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizens. Boomstick: In the conflict, the owner of her Crimson God, Mathilde passed away. Her comrades Wilhelmina and Shiro then took in Shana and trained her to become the next wielder of the Crimson God, Alastor. Wiz: It just so happened that despite the place she resided, which was a floating island, no-one could see it due to the Power of Existence coating it. Boomstick: And after pranking Shiro, she nearly endangered all three of them, but not only rectified this problem, but proved herself worthy of wielding Alastor. Wiz: Afterwards, they parted ways, and her travels lead to her discovery of the Torch Yuji. Boomstick: For someone who has the title of Flame-Haired Burining-Eyed Hunter, it's natural she has pyrokinetic abilities. Wiz: At first, she had trouble producing her own flames and relied on Alastor to create them. But with training, she eventually mastered creating her own fire. Boomstick: She also possesses a katana known as the Nientono no Shana, which was forged with the help of a Crimson Lord. Wiz: But she's not limited to that treasure tool alone. She has Chorde, a bronze ring that can be imbued with an unrestricted spell. The unique thing about this ring is that it always returns to the user. Boomstick: And with the unrestricted spell Shana uses, she creates a crap load of rings! How does she even store them all? Wiz: Luckily, her jacket named Yogasa can not only deflect oncoming attacks, but also acts as a pocket dimension. Boomstick: She can grow fiery wings for flight, send a burning hand towards foes, fire a continuous stream of fire with Danzai and coat her blade with fire to hurl in the form of a wave or fireballs. Wiz: It's not just limited to that. The Great Blade of Crimson can summon forth fiery constructs or summon Tenmoku Ikko, the entity residing in her sword. Boomstick: And yet her trump card is way more powerful. Wiz: When things start getting rough, she can summon Alastor. However, she must first perform a ritual by chanting to Alastor. Boomstick: Then, Alastor kicks the living hell out of the target by making the chanter its 'heart'. Did I mention he talks to Shana? Yep, that gem isn't just a God, it talks as well! Wiz: There is one major flaw with this though: the summoning kills the user. Due to her only using it once and surviving because of the amount of Power of Existence she had, it's not a guarantee that she would be able to survive another ritual. Boomstick: Oh. That's pretty useless. "Hey, I can kill you, but I have to die as well!" Wiz: When it comes to battle, Shana is no stranger as she managed to defeat many foes, but she does have a tendency to use strategies she's too stubborn to turn away from. Boomstick: And some of her accomplishments have been influenced by Yuji, such as in the second encounter with Margery Daw. Wiz: Finally, she can lose her cool in battle, making her fighting a little sloppy. Boomstick: But be ready, because this cute immortal will beat you to an inch of your life! Shana: Those who rely on "someday" will only grow weaker and lowlier. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Within Tenguu city, Kotori is shown strolling the streets, keeping an eye on her adopted brother, Shidou. It seems he's currently on a date with Natsumi. In the same direction, Shana is touring the city along with Yuji, before noticing the red haired girl seemingly stalking them. At first, she didn't mind, but as she and Yuji continued, Shana coud only focus on the girl. Shana: Yuji. Yuji: Y-yes? Shana: I'm just going to the restroom. Yuji: Ok then, don't be too long. But rather than heading there, she made a detour, but was deep in thought before bumping into Kotori. Before she could apologize, the figure of her or Yuji's supposed 'stalker'. Kotori: I'm sorry about that. Shana: Hey, you're the one who's stalking me! Alastor: "Stalking?" Kotori: ...Eh? Shana: I saw you hanging out in shops and having your eyes in my direction! Kotori: Now, I think you misunderstand, I was keeping an eye on-. However, she was cut off by Shana's clothes transformation into her Flame Haze equipment and having her sword in hand. Shana: Shut up! I know what I saw! Alastor: Calm down Shana, you might have just misinterpreted what she was doing. Kotori stood motionless for a bit, before gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Kotori: You...how dare you say I'm lying! Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! With that, flames surrounded Kotori and engulfed her. After it died down, she had changed into her Astral Dress and Camael was in her hands. Shana, despite being knocked off guard at first, she assumed her battle stance. With the transformation complete, Kotori gripped Camael in both her hands. FIGHT! Shana begun the charge to her opponent, dashing towards Kotori. As she swung her sword into position to impale, Kotori redirected the blow by moving Camael upwards. Then, before Shana could withdraw her sword, Kotori uppercutted her with her halberd's shaft, causing the former to get sent backwards from the impact. Recovering, Shana then rushed back towards Kotori, but just as the latter readied her halberd, a fiery hand was shot towards her. Kotori cleaved the hand in two, though she didn't react fast enough to block Shana's next strike. However, she was able to substitute her hand in place of her chest. Then, she gripped the sword and drew it closer, tugging Shana in the process. Then, she punched Shana away, dislodging the blade. When Shana looked up, Kotori had raised Camael and begun to strike it down on her. Luckily, Shana had summoned forth her fiery wings and flew away to avoid the impact. When Kotori looked up at Shana, she could only see dozens of fast objects move towards her. Despite blocking against a few of them, some had managed to impact Kotori, which caused her to kneel down. With this as an opportunity, Shana flew down and attempted to finish Kotori off. However, flames covered Kotori's wounds, which healed her and allowed her to intercept Shana's attack with the head of Camael. After the impact, Shana flew back a few meters and charged at Kotori again, who blocks some of the attacks. The attacks that did hit were quickly healed. A little infuriated, Shana then fired a stream of fire at Kotori, who defends against it before deflecting it away. When it subsided, Shana sent several fireballs in her direction, though all were dealt with easily. The diversion was quickly seen-through by Kotori and she swung Camael at Shana. Even though she blocked, the power emitted from Kotori was overwhelming and caused the floor underneath to crack a little. Then, Shana felt Kotori's fire becoming more intense, which prompted her to summon Tenmoku to try and stab her opponent. This was thwarted by Kotori, who swung the halberd at the construct and destroyed it, allowing Shana to impale her chest. For a moment, Kotori went limp before Shana withdrew her blade and started to walk away. Kotori: Geez, to think you'd get through my defense. Suddenly, as Shana turned around to that voice, the supposedly dead girl had risen with her wound healed, looking more intimidating than before. Shana: How!? Alastor: It seems as though she can heal from damage inflicted upon her. Efreet: Now, let's finish this! With her eyes starting to turn red and the surrounding area on fire, Efreet had already begun her offensive strike against Shana. The now bloodlusted Spirit was leaving little to no openings, despite the size of her weapon. The fire emitted from Camael was starting to singe Shana, who retailated by imbuing her own sword with flames and went on the offense as well. At that moment, Efreet swung Camael horizontally on its side, which surprised Shana, but was able to block some of the damage before it impacted. Nonetheless, she was sent flying towards a building and crashed into it. It was then that Efreet changed Camael into its cannon form and begun charging it up. Shana emerged from the rubble and looked at Efreet, who was preparing to fire. She then used her fiery wings to fly just as Camael was shot, completely destroying all in its path. Seeing the destruction, Shana was shocked before turning to Efreet once again, who had Camael as a halberd once again. Shana: Why are you doing this? Efreet: Well, if you've lost your will to fight, I might as well finish you off now. Alastor: Shana, let's show her what you've got! Shana: Hmph, you make it seem like I've already lost. Time to prove you wrong! With that, Shana begun her aerial assault on Efreet by sending fireballs in her direction. Then, just before they reached her foe, Shana sent a fiery hand in her direction and sent a barrage of rings in her direction. However, Efreet had destroyed the fireballs with ease, then spun Camael to block the rings and sliced the hand. During this, Shana had already got behind Efreet and stabbed her head, making Efreet limp and fall to the floor. Shana: And that's why you- Before she could finish, Efreet grabbed her foot and punched her knee, knocking it out of place. Then, she got up, grabbed Shana's head, headbutted her and threw her into the distance before transforming the halberd into the cannon. Shana: Ugh, Yuji...I'm..sorry. Propped against a building, Shana begun the ritual to summon Alastor. Meanwhile, Efreet had finished charging her cannon to full power and shot it at Shana, seemingly destroying her along with the buildings behind. Efreet: This always seems to happen when I go serious. However, a fiery minotaur stood in the place of Shana, confusing Efreet and switching weapon forms again. Alastor: Now, you deal with me! The Crimson God immediately flew towards Efreet and tackled into her, causing her to drop to the floor with her chest torn by Alastor's claws. She gets back up just as the God begins to charge again. Just before she could cleave down on him, he evaded the attack and relentlessly slashed at her. She collapsed, only to rise again. Despite her regeneration, Efreet was getting pummeled by Alastor. While she tried to fight back, the Crimson God predicted her strikes and countered them accordingly, frustrating Efreetto the point it looked like she was flailing. Finally, she brought out the cannon one last time and begun charging it. Efreet: Let's see how you survive this! Alastor took up Efreet's challenge and stayed still. Then, Efreet shot the cannon, only for it to be blocked by Alastor's right hand. Efreet: Impossible! Alastor: It's time for you to vanish. Farewell... After saying that, Alastor uses the Flame of Heaven, which travelled across the stream of fire shot from Camael, until it went inside the weapon, causing it to shatter and explode, engulfng Efreet in the fire as well. Then, Alastor's true form vanishes and nothing remains of either combatants. K.O! Tenguu city is seen in flames, with what seemed to be no survivors. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: ...To think that fire could extinguish itself. Wiz: At first glance, Shana seemed to have the advantage in terms of battle capabilities, but not only did Kotori have the edge in strength, she had the regeneration to keep up, along with a large mana pool to sustain the regeneration. Boomstick: And even if Shana was to strike a vital spot, Kotori has survived from them and got back up afterwards, more agitated than anything else. Wiz: Prolonged usage of her Spirit powers would also bring rise to Efreet taking over, who is a much deadlier opponent to go against, at least much more than Shana is usually capable of handling. Boomstick: Also, while Shana had some resistance to fire, Kotori has greater resistance. Put that with the reckless nature of Efreet and it's likely Shana would get overwhelmed. Wiz: But that all changes when Alastor is summoned, since he's the embodiment of fire, being completely resistant to Kotori's assault. Not only could he foresee what she could do, but had an attack that can extinguish fire, despite being of the same element. Boomstick: "But what about Shana? Surely she should've survived!" Wiz: Well, to answer that, she only ever performed the ritual in the anime, and that was only once. Not only was this ritual never done in either the light novels or manga, but since the ritual was only done once, there's no guarantee she'd survive using it again. Boomstick: It's even stated anyone who performs the ritual dies. It seems these flares got snuffed out. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015